Feels just like home
by Myxes
Summary: Just a little one-shot fic, that I wrote on impulse because of a song, plus I've been on a hiccstrid kick for the past week, anyways I hope you enjoy it. I've added another chapter upon request. Beware major fluff. A bit of hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Feels just like home is another song inspired fanfic, for Astrid and Hiccup, I hope you like it, it was inspired by a song from brother bear 2. This fic takes place after HTTYD 2, but hiccstrid isn't Canon yet, this is my one shot on them realizing they're love for each other, and how it grows with them together.**

I do not own this song, nor do I own how to train your Dragon or brother bear 2.

Hiccup was still amazed at how everything had changed in his life finding his mother, losing his father, and becoming chief of his tribe...though something in his life still didn't add up, and he couldn't figure out just what it was, something didn't feel right in his bones, like he was missing something.

He was working in the forge, even though he was chief, it didn't mean he had to stop helping out Gobber, plus it was the only place he think clearly while his hands worked away at the metal for an axe he'd been working on. He'd decided that in the moments when he found he had nothing to do, no chieftain duties, or when toothless was off doing gods knows what, he'd work in the forge with Gobber.

The axe he'd been working on had become somewhat more important to him more than anything else, when the demand for weapons and tools had died down, hiccup took too working on the axe adding more life to it, it was made of gronckle iron. He worked on it practically everyday, though he never spent to much time on it, considering that every now and again he was called away for something that needed his attention.

Though on this day, things were slow, everyone was going about their daily routine, and seemed to have everything under control for the most part.

Hiccup had decided to take a small break from the heat of the forge, stripped himself of his shirt and cool down with water that was in a barrel just outside the back of the forge.

With a wet cloth draped over his shoulders he rested against the wall, sighing deeply he looked up at the sky, wondering briefly what the rest of the day would hold.

"Stormfly!" Hiccup was pulled from his lazy thoughts by the failure voice of one of his closest friends, her laugh echoing towards him. He stood, shirt clutched in hand as he walked to the side of the forge, finding Astrid and said Dragon enjoying each other's company.

He watched the two joyously engage each other, Astrid hugging Stormfly, while said Dragon nuzzled he rider affectionately.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the two, his head gently hitting the forge wall, all gazing at the two.

He felt something in his chest, it was strange, like something was curling and twirling inside his heart, he only realized now that this only happened when he was around Astrid.

After all this time...

Hiccup smiled at himself, as he made his way back into the forge to close up for the day, he looked up just in time to see Astrid fly off on Stormfly.

She really was something else...

As the morning ended and the later hours of sunlight came, others had approached him asking his help in various problems they couldn't solve on their own.

He caught himself on more than one occasion thinking about Astrid, finding himself smoking while doing his work, or as always helping out others.

He never imagined that his emotions and feeling for Astrid had grown and changed so much.

Hiccup thought back to their many adventures together he could remember vividly now the moment his love for her had begun to grow, there were so many things he'd missed, things he'd watched but never really seen. Now that he realized it, he could tell that this was only the start.

He thought back to the time when Astrid had helped him, when he was trying to figure out who he was, days before he met his mother, she had given him hope, he felt ready for the world, and he wasn't scared of letting go...if only need realized it sooner, he and Astrid could've been something already.

Trying his best not to dwell to much in the past, Hiccup made up his mind to talk to Astrid, he hoped that he wasn't too late, he hoped...that he didn't make her wait to long, he also hoped that she felt the same way.

"Uh...Hi uh, Astrid."

hiccup was beyond nervous, he could feel his body shaking, the trembling coming from the core of his body, forcing its way out.

"Hey Hiccup, need something?" She turned to him as she spoke, she was working in Stormfly's saddle, readjusting the straps.

Before he spoke he took a gentle deep breath and steeled himself, a smile pulled at his lips.

"Mind taking a ride with me?"

"Sure, where are we headed?"

"Oh not far, I promise," with those final words both riders flew off, Astrid trailing just behind hiccup, to follow him with ease.

Hiccup had flown them to ravens point, to the cove where he'd first met toothless, and also where Astrid had first met toothless.

"Oh we haven't been here in a long while," Astrid said as they both dismounted. Both Toothless and Stormfly had run off to play.

"Yes it has," Hiccup said absent mindedly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked curiously, as they sat next to the pond.

"Astrid you know how much I rely on you, you've been with me through everything, every since the beginning, when you meet Toothless here," he gestured to the cove. "I just recently realized a few days ago that there's so much more to this, and I know it's true, somewhere deep inside my heart."

"That a part of me so long forgotten, is calling. I never realized till now how much you mean to me, and these past few weeks I've felt something was missing from my life, I just couldn't figure out what, it wasn't till about 2 days ago I saw you and Stormfly, enjoying yourselves that I knew. You're apart of my life Astrid, I only figured it out now, how much you feel like home to me."

It took Hiccup a moment to look up at her, and when he did, he was met with a punch to the arm, he cried out and grasped his arm, in the years that they had grown so had her punched, but then again so had he, they didn't hurt like they use too, but none the less he still reacted to them.

"Wha-what was that for?" He asked slightly irritated, a half hearted glare shot her way.

"Took you long enough."

Surprise filed his features as he looked at Astrid, a huge smile pulling at her lips, as she laughed.

In that moment, everything seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time.

His body shot forward, his right hand reaching the left side of her face as he pulled her into a kiss.

A sound of surprise was all he heard from her.

To Astrid, everything felt new, yet at the same time, everything felt the same. She felt as though she was smiling for the first time, she felt a different kind of freedom, knowing that with Hiccup by her side, she could have things that use to seem so hard. She was a Viking but when it came to matters of the heart, that was where things got hard, she had thought on more than one occasion to approach Hiccup, but something always got in the way, now that they were together, things were different.

All Astrid had to do was look into Hiccup's, to see that different side of herself, along with every other part of her, she knew that she couldn't deny this part of her, and in truth she never did, it was just something she never felt the need to express.

With Hiccup she could tell that she had everything she needed.

She could never get over the way he starred at her, when she thought back on it, he had always loved at her in that way but now that everything was in the table, it seemed stronger, it always made her heart beat fast.

In this new relationship she realized, and she was sure that Hiccup realized too, that there was so much more to learn, they were both ready for the world, neither one scared of letting go.

In her heart, and just like he said, Astrid could feel that this was real, that some part of her that had also been forgotten, was now resurfacing and just made everything feel right.

She watched as Hiccup worked in the forge, she was resting against Stormfly, Toothless had joined them also, Hiccup wouldn't tell her what he was working on, he only said it was a secret, and she let him be, knowing that he would tell her get when the time came.

It had been about 5 months since they had begun dating, no one was really surprised, all of them had anticipated this for a long while, but that didn't stop their excitement.

As she relaxed she soon got lost in thought, thinking back to when they really had became friends, that fateful ride in the night atop Toothless. Her thoughts wondered to other times, and she couldn't help but think they were meant for each other.

Her eyes had been closed for the majority of the time she was day dreaming, only to open them at the sound of footsteps,she was met with an axe she was amazed by the detailed and how beautiful it was, she could see how much of his heart went into making it.

"What's this for?" Surprise filling her features.

He only bent over and meet her lips with a kiss

"What was that for?" A dizzying smile spreading across her face.

"You've shown me how to find my way home, mi'lady." He said as he whipped his hands on a damp cloth.

She smiled as she felt he heart twist with emotion that left her somewhat breathless.

She stood up from her resting place, the axe forgotten on the ground, and pulled Hiccup into a heartfelt hug, burying her face in his neck.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Feels just like home."

 **Well I spent a good couple of hours working on this, listing to the song bit by bit in order to make this story, it's so fluffy and sweet I feel like I gave myself cavities, now this fic was written on impulse, I didn't really plan it out and it just flowed and ended up here, I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense, or if they're OOC, which I think they are but then again, my story isn't Canon so whatever, how you enjoyed, see you next time. ;)**


	2. It will be me

**It will be me, was requested by SkySorrow, as either a story of its own or a continuation of a previous story, as you can see I've devoted to make this a continuation. In all honesty it took me a bit too figure out how I wanted this to go, I had to listen to the song from Brother Bear 2, for quite a bit before I could figure out what I was going to do and how I wanted this chapter to flow. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I do not own DreamWorks how to train you dragon, or Brother Bear 2, or the song used in this story.**

Three years had past since Hiccup and Astrid had made their relationship official. In that time Hiccup had accomplished much, rescuing more dragons each and every day, along with the help of his mom, his friends, as well as his tribe, they began to expand on their island, creating more homes for Vikings and Dragons alike.

All in all everything was going extremely well for Hiccup, just a couple of days ago he had finally proposed to Astrid. It was the happiest day of his life, but in the days that followed he found himself thinking about his dad more and more, it didn't help that practically everyone on Berk was reminiscing about his father's marriage day.

Hiccup would smile at the fond memories, but inside he'd miss his father even more, wishing that his father could be here and see all that he's done and wonder if he'd be as proud as his mother was, of course his mother would reassure him in those times, but it didn't help quell the feeling in his heart.

The only one who seemed to realize that he was hurting was Toothless, and on this particular night Hiccup had escaped to Ravens point, sitting at the edge of the cove high up on the rocks, looking down, he thought about his father, Toothless laying beside him.

"It'll be alright Hiccup," surprise slowly colored his face as his breath slowed and arms slipped around his midsection.

"It's only me."

"Astrid," he spoke breathlessly.

Her arms tightened around him, her forehead pressing at the nap of his neck.

He placed a gentle hand over one of her forearms and sighed deeply and almost chuckled to himself, of cost Astrid would see, in all this time she'd known him better than anyone.

"I know this is about your dad, I know how much you miss him Hiccup," she said as her and left him and she moved to sit next to him.

His head hung low, hair covering his eyes. Only the light of the moon helped them see with ease. Astrid watched him from the corner of her eye, only to catch something shining.

She looked at him fully to see a single tear rolling down his cheek. Astrid felt something twisty uncomfortably in her heart.

Hiccup wasn't one to cry loudly, he didn't yell, or sob, or make any noise really, crying was enough, lettering everything out through his tears was enough, even in the day his father died, he didn't display much, sure he had yelled at Toothless, but it was something he regretted instantly, and vowed to never do again.

Warmth enveloped his hand, her name floated through his mind, pulling him him out slowly from his grief, she knew how to bring him back, she always knew exactly what he needed, always guiding him along.

"Astrid," his voice came out raw with emotions.

"You know I'm here for you, no matter what. I will help you get through this, we'll climb this mountain together. If I had the power to go back, I'd save your father, Hiccup." Her voice was soft, he couldn't help but smile at her words.

"I know you would, but he's gone his way, and I have gone mine, but I'll always have his memories and his light to help me on my way. He'll always have a special part in my heart along with you Astrid, as well as my mom," As he spoke his smile grew wider; whipping his tears away as he stood, grasping her hand fully.

"Well yeah, you'll be stuck with me for life, soon." At this point the only thing Hiccup could do was laugh, and remind himself that he was actually marrying Astrid, and she would be by his side through everything.

The wind whipped around them as he pulled her into a much needed hug.

Even now a part of Hiccup still felt that things were unfair, he wouldn't be able to express his love for his dad anymore, or hear his father's love for him in the words that he spoke. His dad had been very proud of him and that was how he expressed his love for Hiccup, and he would never forget that.

Even though life took them on different paths, his father's, his fianceè, his mother, and his tribe would be there for him, to help him, and to guide him.

Hiccup knew that in time, he would join his father, and everyone else, in Valhalla, when it was his time.

Stoick watched on from the golden clouds of Valhalla, it helped to past the time while he waited for his dear friends and family, of course he keep his eye more on Hiccup, and when his son seemed to to lost our at his most vulnerable, he'd speak to him as if Hiccup could hear his words of advice, it seemed that Astrid could hear him better, she would tell Hiccup the exact thing he'd spoken moments before, and he couldn't help but smile down at them.

Stoick especially enjoyed the good times, watching his son having fun and laughing till tears were in his eyes. Celebrated with the previous members of his tribe along with his father and mother, in the day his son finally got married, and on the day a new heir was born.

Time passed and soon Gobber joined him, then valka, and other members of his tribe, still he watched over hiccup, giving him advice when he needed it, guiding him as well, the others would watch well, most would leave after some time, to enjoythe other pleasures of Valhalla.

Time passed again, and Hiccup finally joined his tribe, his father was overjoyed to see his son at last, after so long.

"I've missed you son, I hope that you heard me all those times when you were down, or lost I was watching over you, even though you couldn't hear me or see me, I was there, in day and night, on land or the sea, I wanted you to know that all those times that it was me, I never left your side, not once." A soft smile spread across his cheeks.

"I think some part of me always knew you were there, dad, I've missed you do much." As he said this Stoick pulled him into a bone crushing hug. And everyone began to celebrate for the arrival of Hiccup, the best chief Berk, has ever had.

Hiccup didn't celebrate much, instead he sat down where his father had sat for years watching over him.

He watched over Astrid, his children, and his tribe, and waited.

As he watched, and as he waited, he spoke lightly to himself, and his family down below.

"If you hear a voice in the middle of the night, saying it'll be alright, it will be me."

He watched his son struggle as he did, when he became chief, how Astrid guided him, just as his mom had done for him before. He watched them grieve, over him, and those that came after him.

"If you feel a hand guiding you along, when the path seems wrong, it will be me."

Around this time Astrid, had joined him, as well as Snotlout, but he was off with his family. Astrid sat right beside him, and they both continued to watch, and guide their children as well.

He an Astrid watched as they grieved once more, his second son, died while saving the rest of his tribe, but it didn't change his eldest in the slightest, he seemed to grow just a little bit stronger.

Astrid and Hiccup welcomed their son with open arms, sharing their love and congratulations, they were so proud of their children.

It wasn't till about his children were grown and had families of their own, did Toothless join him, he had missed his best friend dearly, and praised him for all he did to help his family while he was away. Toothless could barely control himself at seeing his long lost friend, and proceeded to pounce on him and lick him repeatedly.

"Awe Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" The familiar banter between the two caused everyone to laugh loudly.

Once everything had settled hiccup returned to his usual place and continued to watch over them, his other friends soon joined him, still he watched over them, waiting, watching, and guiding.

"I'll always be here for all of you, a chief protects his own."

 **I cried a bit while making this little chapter, hope you like it, I absolutely love hiccstrid, and wonder if they're going to make another movie...anyways review as you like, this is the final chapter of this little story, hope to see you again soon!**


End file.
